Casey's Tale
by daseylover14
Summary: This is a dark Dasey. Feauturing a cruel twisted Derek. Story contains rape. So, don't like don't read. When Nora marreid George CAsey's Nightmare started, now she's telling her Tale...
1. Preview

**Casey's Tale**

This is going to be a dark Dasey, don't like-don't read. I'm giving everyone a fair warning now: This story is going to feature a dark and twisted Derek, so…ähm yeah, I'll start now.

Chapter 1

Casey POV

Hello my name is Casey McDonald and my mother re-married two years ago. Two years ago I met my new step-family. Two years ago everything began and two years ago my life started going downhill.

Now you're probably thinking : Why? –Oh yeah, because two years ago my biggest nightmare started. Two years ago I met Derek Venturi.

Who is Derek Venturi? –Derek Venturi is my step-brother, on paper but in reality he is so much worse. He is the darkness himself, there is no good in him, oh yeah, except of course his love for his little sister. I marvel at that everytime I see it which is relatively rare. He keeps me away from her, he doesn't want anyone, least of all me to see his good side.

What am I to Derek? –A stepsister he doesn't see as a sister, a stepsister he only sees as property. A stepsister who is nothing to him but his toy, for him to use whenever he wants.

And before I forget: I'm his favourite toy, his favourite plaything because I cant go away, cant run from him. I'm at his disposal for him to take whenever he wants. Why that you ask?

-Because my mom is happy in this family, Lizzy is happy and that little girl Marty is happy to finally have bigger sister's to look up to. How can I destroy their happines only for mine?

-I cant, so I'll stay his toy for them. How this happened?

I'm going to tell you my tale, if you're ready to listen.


	2. How everything began

**Casey's Tale**

Hello again my sweet readers, are you ready for the beginning of Casey's Tale? Are you ready for more of Dark Derek? (Just by the way I _love_ my own Derek, too. ;) Keep reviewing to get more chapters faster, and tell all the other Dark dasey fans to come and read my story….he, he, he just a joke-nope I'm serious.

Your Keisha

(Btw, I've got picturelinks in my profile.)

_Chapter 2 How everything began (Or how Casey met Derek)_

Today was a grave day in Casey's and Derek's lives, because today their path's would cross for the verry first time. Today they would meet and oh, how they would meet…

of March

Casey

This morning was hectic pure. Today my mom's going to marry this guy she met at a blind date and who she thinks of as super funny and…just mister perfect. Ugh! _Dad_ was, no _is_ mister Perfect, why can't mom see that? He's good for her! I mean he pay's for everything, my schoolfee, Lizzy's school fee and even for mom's whole thing's! What was wrong with him that mom left him? And for who, no for _what_? Gorge Venturi is not a man, or what I consider a man, he's messy, he's _disgusting_ when he eats (no table manner's _really_), he laughs with his mouthfull, and at his own jokes which are **not** funny in the slightest! I _hate_ Gorge Venturi!

Right now I'm at the 'Wedding Hall' waiting for my _mother's marrige vows_ to start. I never thought that I would ever hear my mother's marrige vows, I always used to think my mother would hear _mine_! But, no, my mother is the most selfish person on this planet! I mean okay, she bought me up and fed me throughly for sixteen years and she paid the horrendeous fee of my Private school, but no right now my mom is doing a purely selfish act! I groan angrily as I push past a guy and make my way to the pastry's. Today I'm allowed everything, yesterday my braces were cut out and now I can finally eat everything I want to. If only this dress wouldn't be, ugh. My mother really lost her marbles when she deceided to let her friend Cynthia choose the bride's maid gowns. I'm wearing a red silk dress going to my knees it was cut verry deep showing quiet a bit of my clleaverage and I was feeling verry unwell in it, but who am _I_ to have a say in this? –Yeah, right I'm only the daughter. Yes, the daughter, so I'm supposed to be…what? –Happy that my mother has kicked the man I called 'Dad' for fifteen years to the curb? Happy that my mother is marrying a huge goofball without second thought?

-No, I'm not _fucking_ happy! Absolutely not! I'm furious, I'm mad…I'm abso-fucking-lutely mad! I grabbed the nearest glass of liquor I could find and drowned it. I took the next glass and drank that, too. Then I continued drinking until I was feeling better and completely drunk.

Litle did I know that a experience was going to follow which was going to sober me up fater than I could spell 'Sober', so yeah, I was pretty much wasted. Well I saw a guy, a cute guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He lead me back into the church and I let. He led me into a room and I let him, when he statred kissing me, I didn't stop him like I usually would. Now I blame that reaction on alcohol, but I know that I reacted that way only because I wanted to. So yeah, I dug my own grave. I kissed back and let him push my dress down…I let him touch me. I thought I'd never see the guy again in my life. Little did I know that this one night was going to haunt me for life…

Back in today:

I was shacken up from my musings and looked up at the intruder. Lizzy stood in my room, she was saying something, but I couldn't really hear. 'Oh' I remembered, pulling my headphones from my ears I looked at my sister.


	3. Disneyland

Hi, there. I'm SOOOOOOORRRYY that I didn't update in like forever, but I had a SERIOUS case of writers block. Oh and ONCE AGAIN English is NOT my mother tongue so PLEASE excuse any spelling mistakes K? And THANKS for all the sweet reviews and I'm really sorry the chapter's sooooo short, but I recently started working so I don't have much time to write. Keep reviewing and I'll start up on Chapter 4 right away. ;) Keisha

Chapter 3 „Disneyland"

„Yes?" I asked her. "Mom and Gorge are taking us to Disneyland this weekend, isn't it _amazing_?" Lizzy squealed happily. 'Disneyland?' I thought. "Why? I'm not going to Disneyland. I'm not a kid anymore." I answered. "Who said you are going Casey? I said mom and Gorge are taking _us kids_ to Disneyland." Lizzy answered.

"Does that mean they're taking Derek, too?" I asked trying to keep the desperateness out of my voice. Í don't want to go to Disneyland but I'm certainly _**not**_ staying home alone with Derek….´ I shivered at the mere thought. "No, why would they?" Lizzy happily skipped off. Casey's eyes widened upon the realization. A whole weekend alone with Derek….

Casey rushed downstairs to find her mom making dinner. "Mom, what's Lizzy saying about a trip to Disneyland?" She asked her mother. Nora turned to her daughter. "Oh, that yes Gorge and I thought a trip to Disneyland with the kids would be fun and since you and Derek are too old for Disneyland we're leaving you here." Nora said with a smile, thinking her daughter would be happy to stay home.

Casey meanwhile was panicking, a whole weekend alone with Derek. A whole weekend alone with the devil, with no parents to keep him from doing what he wants _whenever_ he wants….


	4. A weekend alone with the devilPart 1

Hi there, I said I'd update and here I am! And to all my lovely and loyal readers, I go to work every day that's why I don't always have the time to update, all I ask for from you is a little patience. I try to get a new chapter done by the weekends but sometimes I'm just too tired to write anything at all. So yeah, I hope you understand. Love ya all though –Keisha

By the way in this chapter you finally get some lemons as a present for stiking with me and yes it will be **much** longer, Love you all- KEISHA!

Oh and by the way, my story's going to be in Casey's Pov mostly. There's gonna be a Family's POV and Derek's POV later on.

Chapter 4 "A weekend with the devil Part 1"

Casey POV

'It's Friday today. Mom, Gorge and the kids have just left leaving me to _take care of the house and keep an eye on Derek_…´ Little do they know that I'm gonna try'n do anything I can to avoid him. It's still early so Derek hasn't woken up yet. I hope I can leave for Emily's place before he does though, wake up, that is.

I decide to leave him some pancakes maybe that will please him enough to leave me alone for the weekend…. It's a pathetic thought but there's not much else I can do. I quickly sneak upstairs to my room and pack myself an overnight bag before calling Emily.

"Yes?" Emily asks. "Hi it's me Casey. Can I come over for the weekend mom, Gorge and the kids left for Disneyland just this morning and I don't want to spend the weekend alone with Derek?" I ask my best friend. "I'm really sorry Case, but my parents put me under house arrest for not looking after Dimi." Emily says destroying my hopes in a split second. "Oh, okay, that's no problem, Em. I'll talk to you later though." I say quickly hanging up on her. There's no escape….

I let out a sigh, falling on my bed. It's much later when I wake up again, wondering when the heck I fell asleep. As I look around I notice the door to my room is wide open. I _**never**_ leave my door open out of fear of…Derek, _he_ must've come here. But _why_? And more important what did he _do_?

As I climb down the stairs I'm fighting inside. The fierce part of me (the remnants of "old" Casey, the way I was before Derek corrupted me) and the scared part of me (the part of me scared shitless of Derek because it _knows_ what Derek is capable of). I shake my head to get rid of those negative thoughts.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs my suspicion is confirmed. Derek is sitting in his recliner and watching some Ice-Hockey game. I try to be completely soundless as to not alert him to my presence, and I succeed in reaching the kitchen. The coward won again….

I start to make myself something to eat when I suddenly feel his presence behind me and turn around in a hurry. He's standing directly behind me, pinning me against the counter with his body forcefully. "D…Derek…." I manage to get out.

He smirks that goddamned smirk, which I started to hate a long, long time ago because it symbolizes his triumph to him, and because it's plain evil. He never smiles completely, it's just a tug of his lips, only for appearance because if everybody knew the monster he is truly nobody would love him, none of the girls would worship him the way they do.

Derek quickly demands my attention back, by pressing himself against me fully so that I can feel how he's loving this, loving that he's screwed me over so bad that the girl who once spoke her mind to everybody trembles like a leaf for him. Only for him….

"Someone finally awake, there…" He says, his nose buried in my hair, his hands on my hips, his fingers burn me through the material of my shirt. "Yes, now let go, Derek. What the hell do you want?" I ask him. 'Never show him your weakness; he'll lap at it like a hungry animal would on blood… '"Now, what _could_ I possibly want from _you_ Case?" He asks, bringing his mouth down on mine forcefully his tongue demanding entrance in my mouth.

I give it reluctantly, knowing from experience that sometimes winning is enough to satisfy him. His body presses against mine further and I hate the way it feels, because damn, it feels so _fucking good_. Yes, I Casey McDonald, have started to curse. It's just one of the bad habits I got once I met Derek…

"What about I take you right here on the same fucking kitchen counter our family eats at, the same counter you're **mom** cooks for us at? Would you be able to ever eat something made on this counter, Casey? Hm, tell me!" He demands. "N…no, Derek, please…" My voice is barely above a whisper.

"No **what**; Case, tell me. Please what? –Continue? Oh, I gladly will." My body is trembling, his words are oh so true, he knows just like me, that I want this, want this bad….

He pushes me up on the counter, crawling over me, like a panther would on his prey. And in his eyes there's the same gleefulness a child would have playing with his favorite toy. I know very well that, that's exactly what I am. A toy, but I also know that I'm the toy he will never get tired of playing with, because I'm _the toy _he's **forbidden **to have.

His hands find their way under my skirt and I curse myself, for even wearing one, though I know that _this_ is the only reason why I _have_ worn a skirt at home. 'Oh god his hands…' I let out a moan, knowing it'll only spur him on further.

Nobody's POV

"Do you like this, Case? Like my hands touching you in places you can't even **name** to yourself? Tell me how much you like this, tell me, or I'll stop." The smirk he's throwing her now is one of pure happiness. He loves to watch her like this, ready to even suck the dirt off his shoes, if he demands…

God, how he loves the power. If there's something Derek Michael Venturi ever thrived for, then it was _this_. This was absolution; he had the power over another human being, the power to make said human being bend to his every wish…

He finds her already dripping for him. "Tss, tss such a bad girl…" He taunts, his fingers lazily touching her, where she wants, no _needs_ it the most. "Please, touch me, Derek." The words burn her throat like acid and she feels sleazy saying them, she averts her eyes from his triumphal expression. He's so happy to have broken her….

He lets go of her, standing up straight again, and does what he actually came here for. He takes the sandwich Casey'd prepared for herself and takes a huge bite. Casey meanwhile try's catching her breath again. 'There he goes…damn it, the bastards managed to fool me again…' She thinks while she's laying on the cold kitchen counter, just trying to come to senses again.

Yeah I'm sooorrry the chapters really short again, but hey atleast I posted it, didn't I? Well I kinda got the idea for my plot from "Drowning in corruption" a dark dasey written by "Tillthattime" so, yeah you can go check it out. But the author hasn't updated that fic in like…forever so I deceeided to make my own…yeah so I'll try'n get another chapter done fast.


	5. A weekend alone with the devil Part2

Chapter 5 A weekend with the devil Part 2

As soon as I got up I ran back into my room fast, forgetting the food I came for. Food is not important when it comes to getting away from Derek. As soon as I lock my door safely behind me, I let out a growl.

'I can't believe that I've _let_ myself come to this. I can't believe that I _let_ him turn me into his fucking plaything. What happened to the strong girl I once was? What happened to the girl who aint take shit from nobody and who went her goddamned way?

-Simple, Derek happened. He turned me into this weak, masochistic little girl, I never wanted to be. Why in the world did I have to be a masochist and why did _he_ have to be a firkin sadist to top it all of?

-Simple answer again, Casey, because the fucking universe hates you.' My thoughts were the same once again. I wanted to be myself again, I _missed_ myself. Before Nora married Gorge and my own personal hell started I was no keener, I was a cheerleader, I was popular, I was a girl of my own.

But now? Now I'm nothing but marked by _him_ and his presence. Wherever I show up, I'm seen as Derek's keener of a sister. Yes that's right. He lets people believe we're related, but only because he wants me to himself. People don't mess with Derek Venturi if they know what's good for them. It's an unwritten rule: NEVER cross Derek Venturi. + It all adds to the way he can manipulate me.

Its his favorite part-time: manipulating me, playing with me, making me squirm…

And I hate the way I let him do all that, the way I'm soo weak whenever he touches me. I'm sick and tired of him using me as he pleases and throwing me away. I need to feel free again; I need to _be_ free again. But _how_, how am I gonna accomplish that? I lay on my bed thinking. What should I do?

"You're such a freaking' looser, Case. You've got nothing better to do on a Saturday eve, than stay at home and lock yourself away in your room? Such a pitiful existence"

Hi guys, Part 3 is in progress, just didn't want to keep you guys waitin for this long. Keisha. Btw don't forget to REVIEW ;)


	6. A weekend with the devil part 3

**Author's note**: Hello people, Keisha's back. Dear Raven Potter Weasley, like I already said in the beginning of Chapter 3 English is NOT my mother tongue! I asked you people to overlook the spelling mistakes I make, okay? So, either you stop getting on my nerves because I don't know how to spell some things correctly _or_ you simply stop reading my FF's, alright? (Blinks sweetly) This was **not** meant to be offending, but seriously it's getting on my nerves that some of my readers just cant seem to get it that I do not live in a English speaking country therefore my English is **not** perfect. Anyways, here comes chapter 6.

Oh my god my author's note is almost as long as half the chapter…. -Keisha

Chapter 6 A weekend with the Devil part 3

I turned towards the voice. 'Damn, it he had broken my lock once again. Shitty, old lock!' I thought, but quickly focused back on him. Derek stood in the doorway, with that hated smirk on his face. This time I decided to talk back, knowing nothing good would come of it, but damn it, it felt good to be able to talk back from time to time.

"No, I don't have anything better to do. But what's it to **you**? Don't you have better things to do right now than to stand in my doorway uninvited, Derek?" I asked my voice venomous. He chuckled, before walking closer, his stride that of a predator stalking its prey. He stopped when he stood right in front of my bed.

"Of course _**I**_ have better things, to do; Casey. I'm Derek Venturi. I **always** have better things to do. But I decided to have some pity on you and spend some time with you. What's so wrong about that?" He asked, his gaze boring into mine and what I saw there made him hate him more, if that's even possible. I saw amusement and it made me unbelievably angry.

He bent down so that we were eye to eye, his hands suddenly pinning me to the bed. I let out a snort. "If you were anyone else, Derek, that excuse might've even sounded sincere, but this being you and I, we both know what you're here for, Derek, so stop beating around the bush." I said. He actually laughed at that.

"So if you know what I'm here for, than why are you even asking questions you already know the answers to? Because you're still thinking that this is everything just a bad dream, aren't you, Casey?" He asked, this time his face didn't show the fake façade he always wore. No this, was his real face, staring down at me his eyes were burning amber. I gulped, I knew the color well. It meant business; Derek wasn't here to merely play around, no not this time….

His hands moved until one was cupping my breast over the fabric of my shirt and the other was slipping past the waistband of my jeans. I'd stopped wearing skirts long ago; they left him to much leverage and control over our little games.

"No, Derek, please…." My voice sounded weak, even to my ears. He only gave a short laugh. "If you really wanted me to stop, Case, like you did in the early days you'd put up much more of a fight. Do you remember how you fought the second time we had sex?" He asked. His words were like daggers, each piercing my skin, making me bleed a little. Of course I remember how I'd fought against him that time. The only thing stopping from screaming out had been that Marty, his fucking **four year old** little sister had been sleeping peacefully in the next room…

Derek pinched my nipple making me arch into him, and hate myself for it. He smirked down at me. "We both know how much you _need_ this now, don't we?" He asked, his teeth doing quick work of the buttons of my blouse. He bit each one off, before spitting them out. 'Damn it, this was one of my favorite blouses…'

All coherent thought went out of the window though when Derek's teeth bit a spot behind my ear and it took me all I had not to scream out right then, I managed to only whimper a little, but my body shivered in response to his touch, my cheeks flushed of their own accord. He let out a short laugh. "And I haven't even touched you yet." He says, referring to half-crazed state I was in already.

His fingers moved past my belly, leaving burning traces in their wake. He yanked my jeans down, as low as he could while still keeping on eye-level with me. He loved looking into my eyes, when I was like this. He knew the submissive-effect his touch had on me; he knew it all too well. "Tell me, Casey. Would any of the losers you _try_ to date be able to get you like this?" His hands moved back to my breasts, he squeezed a little and my mouth opened, to answer, or to moan, I didn't know but a strangled little sound escaped my lips making him laugh in triumph again. "Tell me, Casey or I won't go further than this." He said, his voice hard, betraying the triumph in his eyes. "N...No Derek, n...N...Nobody else is able to get me like this…" I gasped out, knowing what exactly he wanted to hear, but too ashamed to say those words, yet.

He continued anyway. He kicked my jeans off all the way, using one of his feet. Then he tore off my bra, not caring that taking it off would've been a much less painful option for me, but this was Derek, and Derek simply didn't care about anyone but himself.

After that he tore off his own clothes. "Say, the words Case." He said, his fingers creeping towards my center, one moving in, while his thumb started circling my clit. That's when all coherent thought left me, all fight swooshed out of me, I wasn't thinking anymore, just functioning on my body's wants and needs. And my body wanted this. And I said the words I hated "Please, Derek…" I looked up at him. "Uh, uh Case, you _know_ what I want to hear. Say the words, or I'm stopping." He said, pulling his fingers from my hole.

My mouth opened in a oh. A desperate need filled me, I needed him to touch me again, to fill me. I moved under him, moaning. When he didn't touch me again, I thought I'd go crazy with need and I shouted the words he wanted to hear at him. "Please touch me, Derek! Please, please, please!" I shouted desperately. "Wrong word, my dear, try again, or do you merely want me to touch you?" He asked, putting his fingers back were they had been but not moving them.

"I want you to fuck me, Derek, please, please fuck me Derek. " I said, frantically. Because this it what it was, plain raw fucking, there was no love involved here. Just my simple need for his touch and his need to dominate me. "Let me think…" he said. 'Or dear lord, why? Why, WHY?' I silently asked the heavens. "Why would _I_ fuck you, Casey? Why don't you go ask somebody else?" His voice was sweet like honey, but the words were cold like ice. I knew what he wanted to hear.

"Because it's you, only you, nobody else." I said, my eyes wide staring at him. "It better be, sweetheart, because if I even get so much as a whiff, of another guy on you, I'll kill that guy and _never_ touch you again." He said his voice still silky smooth. "And now, scream my name, so load that even the neighbors will hear." He said, and finally thrust into me. He pumped in and out of me at a frantic pace, angling his hips so that he was jack hammering into me at full force. I screamed and moaned his name at the top of my lungs like he'd asked me to, afraid that he's stop if I didn't. 'God, I never wanted him to stop'. He grunted my name when he came, his teeth biting my neck so hard that it bled. When he was done, he lay on top of me, just calming down and coming back to earth. This is the only time when I really, loved him.

He held me for a small while, staring into my eyes and I watched his amber eyes turn into the dog brown-eyes I knew. But all too soon, it was over again and he let go of me, taking on his clothes and giving me one last look. "Thanks' for the sex, Case." And there he goes, destroying the love I had for him in a split second.

Love you all and don't forget to review!-Keisha

P.S Sorry it took me like forever to update but I just had a SERIOUS case of writers block, I'll try to keep this writing streak going though. Bye for now.


	7. Memory flashes and a relaxing day?

**Author's Note:**

First of all: I do know that rape does not equal to love, that'd be weird, in more ways than one. Second of all: It's said in the description that if you don't like this kind of thing then don't read the story. Anyways before I start with the next chapter I'd like to clarify a few things about this story:

Casey wasn't always this submissive little toy of Derek's. She used to be a girl of her own, standing on her own two feet, taking shit from nobody. Yeah, yeah, I know that the ones who R reading my story know that. And like you also know, Derek and Casey had sex for the first time with Casey not knowing who he is and Derek using that night as blackmail material, I'm not telling you yet whether if _he_ knew who she was at that time, or if he simply thought that she was cute. Anyways coming to the end of the former chapter, I think a lot of people misunderstood me here. By "This is the only time when I really, loved him." I mean to say, that this is the only time when Casey doesn't TOTALLY hate him. It's my mistake really; I should've written that "This is the only time where she doesn't hate him, completely." But, everyone makes mistakes don't they? I've clarified it now. Oh and one more thing; Derek has been raping Casey since they live together. I'll explain a lot more once the story progresses. I know that there are a lot of things which can be misunderstood, yet. But I can't clarify them all, right now or there wouldn't be any point of me writing this story. Anyways I hope that I cleared some things up with this. –Keisha, Oh and to the people who don't like this kind of thing, I'd say go read my "Dasey" story Life's switched. It's going to be a cute little fluff story.

-Okay, the first time around it _is_ rape but it turns into something more, you'll see.

Chapter 7 Memory flashes and a relaxing day?

The next morning when I woke up, my whole body was aching. I mentally cursed Derek. I let out a grateful sigh; Derek wouldn't be home all day today. First he had Hockey Practice and then he had a party to go on. So thankfully I had one day of this goddamned weekend for myself. Now all I needed to make sure of was, not to go thinking about the past….

A few hours later I had taken a relaxing bath, eaten breakfast and written my Spanish essay which was due Monday, and was thinking that hell, this morning I jinxed myself as memories flashed in front of my eyes in chronological order. Memories from me and Derek. The first time we met each other in that church when I'd thought I'd never see him again, how he'd ended up being my stepbrother and how my life had gone downhill from there….

_Flashback 1_

After that incident in the church I'd quickly gathered myself again and ran out of there in hysterics. 'What had I done? I'd just had sex with a guy I don't even know the _name_ of. And I had sex in a _church_! Of all places to have my first time in, I had it in a church with a complete stranger on the wedding day of my mother. Yeah, anyone say Insane much?

I was hyperventilating by the time Lizzy found me. But when she took me to go meet George's family, I literally fainted on the spot. Not only had I just had sex in a church, nooo, I'd had to have sex in a freaking church with my new _stepbrother_ of all people….

Well, I'd thought that he was thinking the same thing, about how weird this all was and how embarrassing it was. But no, he surprised and oh boy it was a _nasty_ surprise. Because right that night, our parent's goddamned wedding night he came into my room, the now oh-so-loathed smirk on his face.

"Turns out we're family, sad isn't it?" He'd said. "Yeah, well. I don't know what you think, but why don't we just forget the whole thing ever happened?" I asked. He smirked, shaking his head. "You see Casey; if I say we do forget this now, I won't get to have half the fun I want to have with you." I'd looked at him completely dumbstruck. He'd only smirked at me more. "Why don't we repeat what we did in that church and I'll see about forgetting the whole thing again?" He'd asked. I'd had no option but to go with it. My mom would've gone up the wall if she'd know what had happened.

In the church he'd been nice, slow and had kissed me. This time though, when he pressed his lips against mine, it was rough, hungry. He didn't take time taking off my clothes one by one, either, he simply tore my clothes. It hurt a hell lot of more this time too, because he didn't slow down like he had in church and ask me whether if I was okay, he simply continued…

He kept coming into my room every night after this, and somehow my body seems to have gotten its own mind, as it's started to _like_ this. I know, I'll need therapy for life if I ever manage to get over this and tell somebody. But I being me read about this a lot and I found out there's a thing called Stockholm syndrome, where the victim falls in love with its captivator. But with me it's different I don't love Derek. At least I don't love him emotionally. I hate him, he's a monster, but I _know_ that there's another side to him. There is not _just_ the monster, even though I try to pretend otherwise.

I know that somewhere deep down, he _does_ have a heart. Why else would he love Marti the way he does otherwise? It's just that it's hard to get the Derek I know in context with the 'big brother' Derek _she_ knows. I know something must've happened to him, that's why he hates woman so much, well not hate really but sees them as…. as mere objects. No, not he doesn't even see me as an object, it's like he thinks of me as his own personal slave.

Though I know that there has to be more to the story I've never asked him about his mother, because his hate for woman has got to come from somewhere right? And seeing that nobody here wants to talk about Abby Venturi longer than a few minutes; telling me that "She walked out the door" I'll need to get information some other way.

'Oh hell, I have to have a screw loose somewhere up there. I'm actually thinking about _helping_ the monster who's done all of this to me? Oh dear lord up there help me out of this mess!' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to analyze myself….


	8. Sneaking around

**AN:** hello, my dear reader ;) First off all I want to thank one very special reviewer **chelliebear4**. She's been a great reviewer and super-supportive. Also she has offered to help me along a little as the story progresses. So thank you very much!- Keisha

Chapter 8 'Sneaking around…'

Casey POV

'I can't believe I'm doing this….' I thought. If he comes home earlier I'm _sure_ it won't end in anything good….. I'm standing in Derek's room, carefully going through his stuff. Being careful to put everything back in the way I found it.

I don't want him to _ever_ find out that I set my foot in here without his permission. The consequences would be….. Let's just say **not** well for me. But I need to know, or otherwise I wont find out why he became the monster he is today.

'Why do I need to find out, again?' I ask myself as I work myself through the tons of shit under Derek's bed, 'oh, yeah', I remember with sarcasm. 'Because I'm a sick, sick psycho who _needs_ her own stepbrother to fuck her, or I simply don't come…..ugh! I hate myself…' I thought while digging deeper.

All I came up with, is dirty laundry, indefinable items of food, probably, and a few Playboy magazines. "Damn you, Derek!" I cursed him under my breath. After shoving everything I'd found back under his bed I turned to check his cupboards. I found dozens of dirty laundry, more food and his hockey stick. Nothing interesting here either. 'Think, Casey, think! Where would I put stuff I don't want anyone knowing about, if I was him?' A light bulb seemed to go off in my head as I opened his oh-so-holy Hockey-card collection-box and sure as hell, the box had a fake floor.

I carefully peeled that floor of, completely absorbed by my task. I didn't notice the front door opening; neither did I hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. But when the door to Derek's room was opened the box fell from my hands and my mouth opened.

Derek stood in the doorway, wearing his tricot still, but not the padding to go with it, and his face which was confused for a split second turned angry, really, really, angry upon seeing me, with his box by my feet and the pictures, which had been carefully hidden were now strewn across the floor. The emotion on Derek's face was beyond any anger I'd _ever _seen on his face.

"D…d…..Derek…." I managed to squeak out. That's when his eyes which had been focused on the pictures on the floor, turned to me and I knew I'd made a grave mistake ever entering his kingdom.

"How. The. Fucking. Hell. Dare. You. Casey?" He asked, pronouncing every word, and speaking in a tight, controlled voice, he was shaking with anger. Fear, trickled down my spine like acid. When his eyes focused on me, all the color seemed to have vanished from them and the anger I found there made me take a step back involuntarily. I shrunk back into myself. "I….I'm s….sorry…so…sorry…" He silenced me with a mere look, and then he smirked at me.

But it wasn't his usual cat-got-the-canary-smirk; this smirk was _way_ more dangerous and way more frightening than any other smirk I'd seen him give me, ever. I took another step back, deeper into Derek's room. "Clean up the mess you made, Casey. And better pray to god that none of those pictures got a scratch, because if they did, you'll be wishing you were never born when I'm through with you." He walked over towards me, while I stood there unable to make a noise or even move, shaking in fear.

He carefully picked each picture off the floor, and dusted them off; he looked at each one of the pictures lovingly, before snatching the box from my hands and putting the pictures back. I still stood there unmoving, like a mouse which got circled by a snake. "Get moving!" He snarled, before taking the box and a pair of boxers and getting out the door, slamming it behind him. I could swear I heard a lock turning….

AN: Sorrryyy, that the chapter's so short once again, but wouldn't you just all like to know what's on those pictures? Derek's POV will follow. I want REVIEWS, guys or the story wont progress, though I've already started up on the next chapter.


	9. and getting caught

AN: Well, this is my first _real _try at Derek's POV so; I hope it doesn't totally turn out as shit, anyway on with the story.

Chapter 9 '…and getting caught'

Derek POV

Hockey Practice was **hell**, today. Coach made us meet the ice in more ways than one… Ugh!

When I opened the front door, I already had this feeling that something was off, today. Casey wasn't sitting on the couch as usual; she was probably in her room.

I didn't think anything of it and walked upstairs, throwing my shoes off on the way. But then I threw open the door to my room and guess who stood there, looking like a deer caught in headlights? Casey. Okay, it _did_ make me pretty mad that she was standing in _my_ room sniffing. But what made me go _really_ nuts was when I saw the box in her hands and the pictures on the floor.

Those pictures, that I have saved from my fathers hands for years. Those pictures I have kept hidden for all this time. Those pictures meant the world to me; because those were the only pictures I still had of my mother. How dare Casey throw those pictures on the floor like that?

Anger overwhelmed me and I picked the pictures up, looking at each one, with affection. On one, my mom was pushing Marti on a swing, on another it was me; she was pushing on said swing. Then there was this picture of us, her holding a ten year old me. How dare Casey throw the last remnants of my mother on the floor like that?

A teeny-tiny part of me said "How could she have known what was in there, think, Derek, think" But I quickly dismissed that part. She had no business going into my room whatsoever.

I turned the lock of my door, thwarting any hopes of escape she might've had. She had acted like a brat and gone through my stuff, muddying a few of my most sacred childhood-memories, that's why she should be punished like that brat as well: I thought before turning and getting in the shower.

The hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me down a little, too. When I put on my boxers again and dried myself with the towel I was thinking a lot clearer than before. I opened the bathroom door and walked towards my own door. Opening it I found Casey standing at the window, probably trying to decide w whether if jumping and breaking her bones was a better option than facing my wrath. I closed and locked the door behind myself. She looked at the window more desperately now.

"Don't even _think_ about it." I admonished her. With satisfaction I noticed that she was _still _trembling from fear. "I'm s…sorry Derek…" She said. I snorted at her lame attempt. "You don't even have an excuse for being here, so don't give me that shit." I said. Noticing that she had indeed done as I had said and cleaned up the mess she'd made.

I took a step towards her. "I'm really, really, sorry Derek…" She was shrinking back in fear, like a four year old. I rolled my eyes annoyance slowly getting the best of me. I had a lesson to teach her and with her shrinking back like that, she sure as hell wasn't going to pay attention. I grabbed her wrist and threw her on my bed. I heard her curling herself up into a ball, but turned to my cupboard once again.

I got out a black box, I had put there knowing a day like this would come, a day on which she decided not to be her pathetic little self anymore. But sadly she hadn't counted me, in. It was time she learned who pulled the strings here, again. I already owned her body, but she was helpless against that. It was time I owned her mind, too. "What were you thinking coming in here, anyway?" I asked, the question had been bugging me for a while.

"N…n…nothing." She was lying. "You know that I don't like it when you lie to me, Casey." I said. Getting out two things from the box, I was going to have my fun, today. I smirked, knowing the smirk would scare her more than anything else. I turned towards her and grabbed her wrists, cuffing them to my bedposts with the handcuffs I'd gotten from the box.

She tried scratching at me, biting me, but I slapped her hands away. "Stop doing, that Casey. You're only making me angrier." I said and she actually stopped. Pathetic. Once her hands were cuffed to my bedposts I got off her and smirked at my handwork. Now, all that was in the way were her clothes…

The sound of the phone ringing made both our heads turn. "Don't make a sound, you understood?" I asked, giving her a look. I got a sock and stuffed it in her mouth. Now her eyes were wide in panic. I smiled as I got the phone. "Hello?" I asked. Nora was on the other line. "Casey? Oh, I don't know I think she's sleeping." I said with a smirk, looking at her, trying desperately to spit the gag out and scream. "Will do, yes everything's just _peachy_. No we won't kill each other, have fun bye." I turned back towards Casey with a smile.

I pulled the gag from her mouth and she spat at the floor. "You're going to clean that up." I told her as a matter of fact. "So, Casey, you were telling me, why you came in here and sniffed through my stuff?" I asked, towering over her. She looked like a scared little rabbit. I smirked. She _should_ look like that.

I grabbed her chin. "I asked you a question, Case. And you _know_ I don't like waiting." I said. "I…I was curios." She said in a timid, small voice. "You know what they say about curiosity Case, Curiosity _killed_ the cat." I could see the smart remark she was gonna make, that's why I busied myself, tearing off her clothes, one by fucking, one. "You, know what, Case. Now _I'm _the one who's curios. I want to know how loud you can scream. Don't worry about Emily overhearing. I've already thought of that and Sammy boy is over there keeping little Emily Company. She'll be too absorbed by her own screams of pleasure to hear your screams of pain." I said, with a smirk. While In the shower I had sent Sam a SmS, saying he should go, Emily was alone at home, his chance.

Casey's eyes had widened even more if that was possible. It seemed to slowly sink in, that she was caught.

AN: Yes, I know I know, I didn't get to the real thing here too…. Well I put in another nice suspense. What's Derek still got in his hands? Any guesses are welcome. Reviews are appreciated. No reviews equal to no new chapters. ;)

Keisha


	10. In the clutches of evil

**AN:** Yes, I'm back with more. This time there's a real lemon! Yay, aren't I the best author in the world? Ha-ha, that was just a joke; I'm still very much sane, thank you very much. Anyways here comes a chapter filled with steamy fun (finally!) –KEISHA ;)

**Chapter 10 "In the clutches of the devil"**

Casey POV

When I heard the door opening again, I looked towards it, hoping for a miracle, but knowing I'd get none. But when I saw Derek enter the room I silently started to pray. This is the first time I've ever prayed. The look in Derek's eyes was dangerous.

"Trust me Casey once I'm through with you you'll beg me for mercy." He said before crawling on top of me. I tried to make a sound but the sock-gag was working pretty well. Once I'd looked into his eyes I knew this day was gonna be bad. I should've never set a goddamned foot in here.

Derek's hands moved over my body, making me arch for him. "You're such a slut, Case." He murmured as he slipped his boxers off. He quickly positioned himself at my opening and pushed into me, his hands removed the sock from my mouth as I screamed out.

"Scream, Casey, scream, nobody's gonna hear you except me and I _want_ to hear you scream today." Derek said, his hips picking up a fast rhythm. It felt so good, my body was on fire. I screamed, screamed at the top of my lungs. While Derek fucked me, hard. He pumped into me at full force while his teeth bit my neck, leaving dark marks on my body.

"How does it feel, Casey? Being fucked by the man you hate the most? How does it feel to know that I'm the only man who can make you feel like this?" Derek asked, still moving inside me at full force while I try to keep my sanity together. I couldn't. I turned into a mess begging him to have mercy on me, because I couldn't take it anymore. He laughed in my face, but kept going, for hours and hours. Thank god I blacked out sometime in the middle, when I woke up, my body hurt like hell but Derek was nowhere to be seen, the handcuffs were still in place.

I took a deep breath. 'I had touched his most sacred memories, had found his hidden heart. Yes the monster does own a heart. Even tough I still can't believe it on my own, but he _does_ have a heart, those pictures show me he does.' I flinched as I registered the pain shooting through my abdomen came not only from my front but from my backside also. I pulled on the cuffs; they only clicked together, their grip not slackening. I need a bathroom, REAL bad. I gulp, there's only one way to get there now. I sure as hell DON'T want to know what he'll do, if I pee on his bed. I closed my eyes as waves of pain crashed over me, I was sure to be black and blue by tomorrow morning.

I closed my eyes, thinking for a split second before shouting "DEREK!" as loud as I can. It's as if he's just stood behind the door. He walks in a dark smirk on his face, freshly showered. I hesitate for a second before looking up into his eyes, thank god; they're not black anymore, but the dangerous glints still there… "D…Derek...I...I need to pee…." I stutter out. "_Please_…I I won't be able to h...Hold it in…" I look at him, begging him. I can't believe I'm begging him again…

He smirks. "Well, then Casey you should've thought about that _before_ you came into my room and touched, muddied some of my _most _private things, some of my _memories_. Memories **you** had absolutely NO right to _ever_ know, or see!" Derek said, the darkness moving back into his eyes.

"No, please, I said I'm sorry, Please, Derek, please." I beg, looking at him through big eyes, knowing he hates my eyes sometimes, they remind him of Marti. He walks over, his fingers moving over my naked, bruised body."I bet you are, Casey." Derek says. "Anyways, I'm hungry." He smiles, walking up to me; he stuffs something into my mouth. I scream out as I taste wool and sweat on my tongue, the sock again, at least I hoped it was the sock… I let my head sink against the pillows again, sighing. Again, I've lost against him, but what's the deal with Abby Venturi that no one ever talks about her, what did she do? And why the hell is _he_ the way he is? At least the last of these questions always lingers on my mind. My eyes wander through Derek's room and fall on a...Book. A book in Derek's room? It certainly doesn't look like a discarded schoolbook to my eyes. Derek has nerds doing his homework for him. It's a black book, with a leather cover and no writing on the back. Could it be… does Derek Venturi write a diary? I quickly dismiss the thought; 'I sniffed through his memories and _this_ is where it landed me, what's he gonna do if I read his diary, if I catch a glimpse into his mind…?' I think.

I suppress the urge to go to the bathroom, as long as I can keep my eyes open, but sometime I close my eyes and drift into the heavenly arms of sleep. When I wake up again its dark outside and my arms are burning like hell, but hey at least I'm not tied up anymore. I sigh, thanking the gods in heaven for small miracles. But before I can even think about getting out of Derek's bed, I feel it, the arm round my waist. 'No!' I think, closing my eyes in defeat. The arm is attached to a peacefully snoring Derek, who has his eyes closed and his mouth open. I look at him and see…innocence on his features, an emotion that shouldn't be there. Monsters shouldn't look like this, even when they sleep. I move unconsciously, and he stirs. "Nnnngh…. No mommy, stay…." It's a soft whisper and I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't this close to him and suddenly I understand Derek Venturi better than I ever have. I look at him; his features slightly illuminated by the moonlight and see the little boy whose mother left him, who had to mature faster than he was supposed to, but still… That does not give him the right to treat me the way he does.

He's still that little boy whose mother left him, why I do not know, but I swear to myself to find out. Helping him means helping me; as soon as I get his brain fixed I can get on with my life.

**AN:** Really sorry that it took me this long to update, but I've got connection problems. My Inet at home isn't working, hope I can sneak somewhere to read all your reviews tough.


End file.
